creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Burning Lamp
Basic Information The Wood Burning Lamp is a light-source the size a little less than one block, spending beige-white light, nearly as bright as the Gas Lamp, but still brighter than a common Coal Torch. When placed and switched on (by default), it will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid blocks - even daylight creatures. Its light does not hurt night creatures, so if these creatures had spawned in darkness at first, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. How to obtain You can occasionally find Wood Burning Lamps in randomly spawning Diamond Treasure Chests on corrupted blocks in darkness, like on the Corruption layer. Additionally to that, Wood Burning Lamps can also be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "Q"). How to unlock the crafting recipe You can craft Wood Burning Lamps after unlocking the according crafting recipe by * creating Glass by putting Sand into a Forge * crafting or taking a Coal Torch made from Coal and Wood Rods, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests or Iron Treasure Chests How to craft Wood Burning Lamps To craft 4 Wood Burning Lamps at a time, you'll need: *2 Wood Rods, made from any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Stone Rods made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 pieces of Coal (extracted from Nodes or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests) * 2 (blocks of) Glass made from Sand in a Forge Crafting Wood Burning Lamps is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipes for Gas Lamps, Blue Lamps, Red Lamps and Yellow Lamps each. How to use Wood Burning Lamps Like all other lamps the Wood Burning Lamp can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating it, and it can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. The Wood Burning Lamp does not give off any heat, and despite its name, this lamp cannot set flammable blocks on fire, because it does not operate with open flames. Wood Burning Lamps can be rotated into all directions by holding the key "r" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Wood Burning Lamps do not need any fuel and will not go black by themselves after being placed in the world. Since update R33 Wood Burning Lamps can be switched on or off by activating them (right mouse button or "f" as the default key). If you lock a Wood Burning Lamp (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the lamp with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot switch on or off your lamp. However, even you yourself cannot, unless/until you will re-activate the option with a Wiring Tool again. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the lamp (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set permissions. The padlock symbol in the top right corner lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the lamp with their own Wiring Tool, and/or to take it. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (lamp), and on claims it's set to "claim builders".If you have placed Wood Burning Lamps before August 2016, then you might have to pick them up and place them once again before they can be turned on and off. Like all crafted objects and blocks, these lamps can (now) be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Wood Burning Lamps on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission rank is set low. Category:Crafted Category:Lighting